<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>apéritif dînatoire by poetcores</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967025">apéritif dînatoire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetcores/pseuds/poetcores'>poetcores</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>coeur de cuvée [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Complicated Relationships, Fairy Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo is perfect, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Kim Mingyu likes being bossed around, M/M, Pre-Poly, Vampire Jeon Wonwoo, Vampire Kim Mingyu, Yoon Jeonghan is Bad at Feelings, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, as usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetcores/pseuds/poetcores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just Mingyu's luck to almost die, then get stuck with Wonwoo's powerful friend (and possible ex-lover) nursing him back to his feet, while Wonwoo fights the scary hunters away like the prince charming he is. </p>
<p>It's just his luck his competition is someone like Jeonghan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>coeur de cuvée [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>apéritif dînatoire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>brought to you by: old gyuhan harley quinn x vampire pictures and <a href="https://twitter.com/likemotionym/status/1333190150902280193">the one gif!</a> of mingyu dry humping han's leg at a fansign.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s not often Mingyu wakes up with a warm, liquid sensation flowing past his lips. It’s not often Mingyu wakes up at all, because Mingyu doesn’t go to sleep much, if ever. Because Mingyu is not alive. Sure, sometimes he’s knocked out from exhaustion or hunger, and even less often from being almost killed. Well and truly finished, he means. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the way he feels like the embodiment of death -- which he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but that’s beside the point -- is anything to go by, this time it’s the latter. Instinctively, he closes his lips around the insistent flesh pushing against his mouth, gulping down a mouthful of… Well, of what he thought was Wonwoo’s blood. Maybe Minghao’s. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This, he decides almost immediately, is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> either of them. It’s not vampire blood at all, not even Chan’s blood, still very human and sweet like a treat. At the first taste of this, all his instincts tell him to suck whoever this is dry, my god, how does it taste so-- </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a first,” A soft, angel-like voice comes from above him. “Not to your liking?” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu’s eyes snap into focus with inhuman speed. The ethereal-looking man in front of him, with an open wound so close to his mouth and nose, has a barely concealed smirk on the corner of his mouth. His scent is almost unbearably good, emanating off of him. The golden of his eyes is piercing, even more striking with the combination of shoulder length, sand-blond hair.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh,” Mingyu says, very intelligently. A man of words. “It’s not-- I don’t know you.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy chuckles. “Need a name before you feed from me? How courteous. I’m trying to heal you here.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, no-- Who even are you? I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you? What is this place and what am I doing here?” Mingyu asks. From the corner of his eyes, he checks his surroundings. It doesn’t seem like he’s in immediate danger, but that’s not saying much. The house he’s in is very much crowded with ingrown trees, vines, flowers and herbs, much bigger than he would’ve thought a cabin in the woods -- he assumes, at least, he’s somewhere in a forest. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan seems to consider for a moment. “I’m Jeonghan. I’m a friend of Wonwoo’s.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That, alone, is alarming. Mingyu knows Wonwoo’s friends. He doesn’t have many, and they’re all </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends too. Wonwoo doesn’t make friends with inhumans who aren’t vampires, except for Seungcheol, and only then because the wolf hadn’t tried to rip them apart. Besides, Jeonghan smells like no wolf. He’s certainly no vampire, with the way Mingyu can hear the blood running through his veins, but he’s definitely not human. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan rolls his eyes at the suspicion that must be clear on Mingyu’s face. “Wonwoo is… Well, he’s an old friend, I guess. I helped him a very long time ago, before you met him. I’ve been keeping an eye on him. Seems like he needed my help again. I’m a guardian of the nature. I’m bound to serve a nature deity.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s never mentioned a Jeonghan before.” Mingyu insists, still very much suspicious. “Besides, where is he? He wouldn’t just leave me alone with anyone.” Jeonghan raises an eyebrow at that. “He wouldn’t!” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t really have a choice, now, did he? You were on the verge of death. No one but me could help, those hunters… They really got you good, huh? I’ve never seen poison like that before. He’s off now with your third little friend hunting them.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It comes back to him all at once. The trap, the silver needle in his chest, some hunter shooting what he now knows was poison directly into his heart. He had been in pain, excruciating pain, and that’s the extent of what he remembers before it all became a blur of screams and hallucinations, and faintly Wonwoo’s voice in his ear murmuring words of reassurance into his hair, carrying him away.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He told me to tell you to tune in the bond if you suspect he’s not okay.” Jeonghan smiles, and the way his face becomes even more beautiful is very, very scary. Beauty like that just looks threatening. “You must be pretty important to him.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s almost certain, against all odds, that Jeonghan is telling the truth. It all makes sense to him suddenly, the stories Wonwoo couldn’t quite tell about a long lost inhuman friend of his. Jeonghan’s words warm his dead heart, and he won’t let anyone say otherwise. He loves Wonwoo so much. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you taste so good?” He blurts out, dizzy from a number of things simultaneously. Number one, he smells divine. Number too, he still feels weak. Number three, he still has no brain to mouth filter. He regrets it right away, the sound of Jeonghan’s laughter piercing him.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s say my blood is a delicacy of sorts. I really had to drag Wonwoo away like a bratty little cat the first time he got a taste,” He recalls fondly. Wonwoo just had that effect on everyone, he guesses. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thing is, he’s weak and hungry and there’s a literal willing feast in front of him. He should be embarrassed, because he doesn’t even need to say anything, Jeonghan just looks as if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> how badly he wants it. Mingyu letting his guard down means he can fully focus on the honey-like scent,  even if the wound is almost entirely healed on Jeonghan’s wrist. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” He says, sitting closer to Mingyu on the bed, one hand coming behind his head for support, while the other offers his wrist up to his mouth. He’s almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>cradling</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mingyu like this, as if he’s a weak little starving fledgling. To be fair, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a fledgling, but it’s very much humiliating to be treated like this by a stranger when he’s so goddamn strong on a normal day. If he physically could, he would blush all the way to his toes. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really need to feed,” Jeonghan murmurs. “It’s better if you sink your teeth this time now that you’re awake, quicker. Don’t worry about overdoing it, I’ll drag you by the hair if I think you’re taking too much.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last sentence is spoken -- and he can practically hear it -- around a smirk. His first instinct would be to laugh in any other circumstance, but the way Jeonghan speaks to him is making him incredibly embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m stronger thank you.” He says, and it’s really pathetic how small and whiny it sounds. Blame it on the dizziness getting stronger by Jeonghan’s scent so close, overwhelming. Fuck his life, honestly. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s lying down, but it’s clear he’s taller, more built than Jeonghan. But then again he’s never met a guardian. He has no idea what he’s capable of, and if he could joke so openly about overpowering Wonwoo, then maybe Mingyu should keep his mouth shut. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you are,” He says patronizing, the hand behind Mingyu’s head slightly petting his hair. “Now be quiet and have at it before you knock out again.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really can do nothing but comply, lips brushing against the soft skin of Jeonghan’s wrist before his fangs come out, hurting and sensitive in a way he’s never felt before. Sinking the sharp fangs right above the deliciously pulsing vein is like a miraculous balm that instantly soothes the hunger and pain he hadn’t realized was simmering beneath his own skin. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sucks almost desperately, the blood flowing into his mouth tasting better than any he’s ever tasted. He thinks lesser vampires would kill for even a drop of this. The blood is rich, the taste is something he can’t describe, and the effect it has on him is not like anything he’s ever felt before. Human blood simultaneously sates and encourages the bloodlust. Human blood through Wonwoo or Minghao taste like home, safe and a little like Mingyu wants to crawl into them and he’d never be satisfied with anything else. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan tastes like what he assumes would be drugs for vampires. The heady feeling, the heat making him tingle from head to toe, every one of his instincts fighting between </span>
  <em>
    <span>more-more-more</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>run-danger-run</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s almost too gone to even realize he’s moaning around the wrist, Jeonghan’s fingers now fully buried in his hair, scratching his scalp soothingly. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Jeonghan sighs. “You’ll feel better soon.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan doesn’t pull at his hair, but Mingyu somehow knows he’s supposed to let go. He lets out an embarrassing noise between a moan and a whine, but does so, licking at the skin out of habit, something he always does to Chan, to help close the leaking puncture marks. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He feels compelled to say, breathily and almost obscene.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, he really feels high. Delicacy is certainly a word for it. He expects the guardian to laugh at him, but the sound never comes. Instead, Jeonghan gently lowers him back on the bed, then wipes at the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “Rest.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Mingyu didn’t feel so high, he could swear he saw hunger in Jeonghan’s eyes before passing out again. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sadly, the second time he comes to consciousness is not with Jeonghan offering to let Mingyu feed from him. On a positive note, he certainly feels much better than the first time. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He observes Jeonghan for a while, who’s mixing some herbs and flowers he’s never seen before with what he’s sure is </span>
  <em>
    <span>vervain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That he’s not immediately wary of him should be worrying. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel better?” He asks without turning around. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much,” Mingyu answers. “How long was I out for?” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan hums. “It was late afternoon last time. Now it’s late night of the next day.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Mingyu breathes out. “Have you been watching over me this whole time?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan waves him off. “I’m working on finding out the right components of the poison you were injected with.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of,” Mingyu says. “I feel like you drugged me. Not in a bad way, though.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From this angle, he can see Jeonghan is smiling from the way his cheeks rise. “It can feel like that if you’re especially weak. It takes a while for your body to fully absorb the healing properties of my blood, but it’s worth it, no? You’d only be knocked out for maybe a couple of hours if you were at your full strength.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For how long was Wonwoo hyung out of it when he had it?” He asks, unable to, now that he’s not so dizzy, get the image of Wonwoo feeding from Jeonghan out of his head. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan finally turns to him, smile softening. “Not as long as you, the first time, but long enough. The other times he was just fine. He wasn’t hurt at all, so…” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And well, he did ask, didn’t he? The implications of it are very clear. Wonwoo might’ve fed off of Jeonghan for healing at first, but there wasn’t only a first, and that meant… That meant every time after that--</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord almighty. He thinks he should feel jealous of Jeonghan for it, for so easily implying he has history with Mingyu’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sire</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the one Mingyu is desperately in love with and feels scarily possessive of. Instead, he just feels heat under his collar, the collar of Wonwoo’s shirt he had borrowed before all this, that he could swear still faintly smelled of him. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not just that Jeonghan is beautiful, or that he tastes so unbearably good. There’s something just incredibly alluring about him, from the condescending way he talks to Mingyu and embarrasses him in one moment, and on the next he’s gentle like Mingyu’s a fragile little creature that needs his help.  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The idea of him and Wonwoo is enough to make Mingyu hungry all over again. And if the way Jeonghan stares at him -- curious and amused at Mingyu lost it thought -- is anything to go by, the guardian just </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hungry again?” Jeonghan asks. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, kinda,” Mingyu chokes out. “But you don’t have to…” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “Don’t be stupid. You still need it, and I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it. Wonwoo asked me to heal you, and you’re still not fully healed.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu swallows hard at that and nods. “Did he… Do you know anything from him yet?” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan shakes his head. “That’s a good sign, though. He’d only send word to ask for help. Don’t worry so much about him. Besides, you’d be able to feel if he was in trouble, would you not?” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu nods. Of course Jeonghan knew Wonwoo was his sire. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan gets up from where he’s sitting, only to stop when Mingyu asks. “Wait. Uh, can we… Can we do this somewhere else? I’m getting restless lying down. I’m not really used to being out of it like this.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s almost entirely true. He only leaves out the part that he feels bothered by it, by the intimacy of lying down on what he’s sure it’s Jeonghan’s bed, with the way it’s covered in his scent all over, feeding off of him, with Jeonghan’s hands on him. Mingyu’s only a fledgling still, constantly on a hair trigger for anger, hunger or lust. Especially lust.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches as Jeonghan’s eyes soften a little and he acquiesces. He points towards a comfortable looking seat by the window. Mingyu gets up a little too eagerly, crossing the bedroom to the seat. From up-close he can see the carvings on the walls, an astounding variation of sigils he’s never seen before and has no idea what it means. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s to keep everyone out,” He answers before any questions are asked. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> vampires.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes no offense. It makes sense -- Jeonghan is a guardian of </span>
  <em>
    <span>nature, </span>
  </em>
  <span>while creatures like Mingyu are the very embodiment of everything that goes against it, and no matter how alluring and trustworthy and perfect Wonwoo is, he doesn't understand why Jeonghan would be willingly to go so far for him. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I’m special then.” Mingyu murmurs. Jeonghan smiles at him, methodically rolling up the sleeves of his very loose, very transparent shirt, then walks unhurriedly in Mingyu’s direction. If he was still alive he’d most certainly be getting goosebumps. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he is.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmn,” Jeonghan hums. “Maybe not yet.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu tries to make himself smaller on the seat to make space for Jeonghan’s smaller frame -- it is his house after all -- but Jeonghan makes no movement to sit. Instead, his foot nudges the inside of Mingyu’s, and it takes him a hot second to understand the wordless command. He looks up at Jeonghan, but his face betrays nothing, so he can help but comply. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spreads his legs so Jeonghan can step between them, getting much closer than before -- and god, Mingyu can’t physically blush, but he swears he can feel himself burn all over, so much that he wants to hide his face from Jeonghan, just in case he defies the laws of undead anatomy. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s something about Jeonghan’s aura that makes him feel small, weaker -- and not even in a bad way. It should be ridiculous, he’s the deadliest creature in the world, the big bad, the bloodlust freak… And yet Jeonghan radiates a regalness that makes Mingyu want to agree to anything he says. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, Mingyu-ah,” He offers, dragging out his name amusedly. Mingyu cradles the wrist tentatively, bringing it up and close to his mouth. He caresses the silky skin of Jeonghan’s inner wrist, and even just this is enough to start making him dizzy again. He leans in, nuzzling the spot, taking in the natural scent of Jeonghan he just can’t get enough of, feels the blood running through his veins, so close, close enough to just-- </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barely hears Jeonghan sigh heavily when he sinks his teeth in, a reaction as prompt as his own moan at the taste of the drug-like blood hitting his tongue. His ears ring. For a second, he wonders if the anesthetic venom even has any effect on Jeonghan at all, considering it’s for humans to feel more docile, willing and not feel pain when being fed from. Jeonghan doesn’t seem </span>
  <em>
    <span>docile</span>
  </em>
  <span> at all. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s free hand finds its way to Mingyu’s hair again, pushing it away from his face, fingers carding through the locks and nails dragging against his scalp much like the first time. Mingyu shivers when he actually does pull at his hair this time, eliciting a confused whine from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guardian, however, makes no move to pry his arm away from Mingyu’s mouth, and just tilts his head up instead, so Mingyu is looking up at him while feeding. He has to choke on a moan when he sees how good Jeonghan looks, long sand-colored hair cascading down his shoulders, eyes glassy with something dangerous Mingyu can’t quite name. It feels overwhelmingly intimate to feed off someone while looking at them in the eyes. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He resumes petting Mingyu’s hair absentmindedly. “The way it feels for you,” he starts carefully. “You said you felt like I drugged you. That’s what it feels like to me, the venom.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Mingyu presses his fangs deeper, releasing more of the toxin into Jeonghan. Fuck, he doesn’t even know why the thought of it is so hot, but the hand tightening in his hair and the responding noise he gets from the guardian is a good enough answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy, Mingyu, aren’t you?” Jeonghan chuckles darkly, still holding the most intense eye contact Mingyu has ever had in his life. He taps the side of Mingyu’s cheek only once to warn him he’s had his fix, but lets Mingyu lick the punctures clean and closed again. “So polite.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu lets himself close his eyes. The way Jeonghan looks at him him becoming a little too much for his poor dead heart. He sways only a little, but the guardian holds his head gently with both hands and tilts his head back up.  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good, fledgeling?” He asks. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu chuckles in response. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s burning. He realizes right then, with terrifying clarity, that he wants Jeonghan to touch him. Really touch him. He wants the guardian to sit on his lap and kiss him and pull his hair as hard as he wants, to do whatever he wants to him. God, it’s probably not even just the blood high talking. Jeonghan is just so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least he can blame his fledgling hair trigger.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” He nods, speaks when he manages. “Only a bit high.” That about all he can say, afraid his voice will break too embarrassingly if he tries to explain.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan hums, as if that was exactly what he expected as an answer. He repeats the gesture of wiping the bloodstain on the corner of his mouth, except this time he takes his time, tracing his lips with a barely-there touch of his thumb.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should loathe your kind,” He says, low enough to be a whisper, and the only reason Mingyu can hear him is due to the dead silence around them. “In fact, I do loathe most of you. But sometimes… One or two come along and make me almost understand a lust so powerful you want to devour someone.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu swears he could die on the spot, but before he can answer something stupid like <em>‘</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>You can please do pleasepleaseplease</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Jeonghan steps away from him, crossing the room and taking back his spot at his work station. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he hears Mingyu’s frustrated moan, or if he sees, from the corner of his eye, the way Mingyu has to push a hand down the front of his pants, he shows no sign of it. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonwoo sent word,” Jeonghan tells him as a greeting on the afternoon of the third day, meeting Mingyu outside. “Everything is fine, he’s mostly unscathed. He’ll be coming for you tomorrow morning. Perfect timing, actually, I believe you just need to feed one more time and you’ll be fully on your feet.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu acts like he doesn’t see the way Jeonghan’s eyes roam over his naked torso, his own clothes washed and wet in his hands, the pants he borrowed from Jeonghan a little tight on him.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guardian’s sand-colored hair is tied into a low bun, away from his face safe for a few stubborn strands, looking almost as golden as his eyes in the afternoon light. Mingyu doesn’t really need to breathe, but the intake of air that gets stuck in his throat is real nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes himself slightly, focusing on the best part of that sentence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonwoo is coming back</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mingyu thinks there’s something to be said about their codependence, the way it has been barely three days and he misses him like a limb. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logically, he knows it could be excused by their bond. Wonwoo is his </span>
  <em>
    <span>sire. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But in reality, he believes that even back when he was human, he would’ve been obsessed with Jeon Wonwoo. Stronger men couldn’t resist him. Jeonghan couldn’t resist him either, apparently.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something must show on his face, then, because Jeonghan chuckles. “Eager, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu nods, not bothering with denial. He does want to see him </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he can’t deny part of him will kind of miss Jeonghan. He knows he’ll be thinking about him for a long time after he’s gone. For once, the unannounced peaks of lust and acquaintance with his right hand will star someone in his fantasies that’s not Wonwoo. “‘m not used to staying away from him for long.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would think not,” Jeonghan agrees. “He’s a hard one to get away from.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you two--” Mingyu starts, but closes his mouth as soon as the words are out. He doesn’t know what he wants to ask, doesn’t know if he wants the answer to whatever it is anyway. Jeonghan doesn’t press him to continue, but doesn’t break eye contact. His expression, as Mingyu has noticed frequently now, betrays nothing. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu shakes himself out of it, and busies himself with trying to straighten his clothes, hanging them up on the rope along with some of Jeonghan’s. They smell of him very strongly, now. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can feel Jeonghan getting closer, and he reaches out a hand to his chest when Mingyu turns around. Mingyu grabs his wrist as a reflex when he reaches for the necklace hanging from his neck. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” He says, but doesn’t let go of Jeonghan’s wrist. It’s muscle memory to protect the jewel, and Wonwoo drilled it in his head he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> lose it. It’s the only thing able to allow him to walk freely in the sunlight. “It’s just--”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what it is,” Jeonghan rolls his eyes at him, like Mingyu is stupid. “I gave it to you. Well, I gave it to Wonwoo and he gave it to you. Same difference. I’m glad it suits you.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu lets go of his hand, because of course. Now that he thinks about it, now that he knows Jeonghan and what he is, where else could Wonwoo have acquired such a thing? </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know,” He says honestly. “Thank you. I mean it, for everything, even the things I didn’t know. If there’s anything you ever need--” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets Jeonghan roll the moon stone around in his pretty fingers, grazing the skin of Mingyu’s naked chest, leaving a faint trail of living warmth in its wake. Jeonghan looks up at him and smiles, different from the slightly fon, or slightly condescending one Mingyu has gotten in the past few days. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” He says, leaving the stone to press his palm flat against Mingyu’s chest. “It’s okay, in any case. You won’t remember much after you leave this place anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu tilts his head to the side the way Minghao and Wonwoo say it makes him look like a lost puppy, confusion overtaking the giddy sensation of skin to skin contact. “What-- I don’t think I can forget anything about you.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan makes a noise, almost a laugh. “It’s not really your choice. I’m going to make you forget. I sort of have to.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu huffs in protest, verging on desperate. What the hell does that even mean? </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why? Look, I know you don’t know me enough to trust me, but you know Won--” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan takes his hand off his chest, only to pull him by the hand back into the house, ignoring whatever Mingyu had to say on the matter. “Come on, it’s time for you to feed one last time.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu wants to protest. He wants to demand answers, and he wants to vehemently refuse that Jeonghan fucks with his head, with his memories of this place and of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But Jeonghan sounds final, solid as a concrete wall, not open for discussion, and Mingyu is in no position to demand anything from him. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he can do is follow Jeonghan back into the house.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu does as he’s told. He waits for Jeonghan to offer his wrist to him, but the guardian only accesses him with piercing gold eyes. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My blood… It can mess with you, you know? Make you want things you wouldn’t really want otherwise.” Jeonghan says firmly. “So I need you to tell me.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu is not stupid. Sometimes he’s slow, or scared, or both. But he knows what Jeonghan means. If he wants Jeonghan to do anything about the tension that has been hanging between them, too intense for two creatures who have only known each other for a few days, he needs to say it. He needs to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his credit, he takes his time considering it. Does he </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeonghan to do something to him, or is he just acting on misplaced tension, projecting his feelings for someone else onto him, maybe even high on bloodlust? Is it some fucked up sense of gratitude for Jeonghan saving his life?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan eyes him curiously, but there’s no pressure in it. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nothing about him is similar to Wonwoo, not his personality nor his looks. He’s kind of condescending, sometimes mean, but also kind and gentle. He’s a tease, and he doesn’t strike Mingyu as the type who likes to give up or even share control. Mingyu thinks he could turn him into a mess. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu wants him </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Mingyu manages out. “I do-- I want it.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Whatever Jeonghan wants to do to him. He truly wants it.  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s expression betrays him only for a second, and Mingyu sees with reassuring clarity that he wants him too. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in love with Wonwoo.” Jeonghan says, like it’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> simple to just say something Mingyu has never dared to out loud. Like that would change Mingyu’s mind, anyway. Or like he’s testing him. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Mingyu is completely honest, his next words aren’t at all thought out, but said on instinct. He thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can recognize on someone else, the hopeless longing. He can see the pattern, the hints. It’s a shot in the dark, but Mingyu prouds himself on having great aim, at least. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan inhales sharply, showing for the first time some sign of vulnerability, that he’s not the picture of control and collection after all. He doesn’t deny it, because he doesn’t need to. It’s no use. His reaction is enough, and kindred spirits recognize each other or whatever. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet,” Mingyu continues. “I want you really badly. Really. I’m dying here. Aren’t you supposed to heal me?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe a bit of an overkill there, but everyone says stupid shit when they’re horny. Jeonghan already judges him for less. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guardian even smiles at that, endeared. He puts a hand on the back of Mingyu’s bare neck, fingers stroking the skin there, stepping between Mingyu’s legs. He leans down so he’s at eye level with Mingyu. “And how do you suggest I go about it?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu licks his lips. He didn’t really expect Jeonghan to play along. “You could...Uh,” He curses himself internally. He sure isn’t painting a seductive picture at all. Wonwoo and Minghao often compare him to an overgrown puppy, cooing at everything he does, a good bit clumsy, and in their words, so very </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Right now, he doesn’t want to be adorable. He wants to be fuckable. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants Jeonghan to want to ruin him, to want Mingyu as much as Mingyu wants him. For that, he needs to push down the embarrassment to say what he actually means. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please let me taste you again.” Mingyu says, eyes dropping from Jeonghan’s eyes to his lips, a pale pink, curving around a sweet smile, landing the message on with the subtlety of an earthquake, but at least he gets the message across.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Jeonghan concedes. “Taste me, then.” The words are spoken against Mingyu’s lips, the sensation warm and tingly, and Mingyu darts his tongue out to give a tentative lick to Jeonghan’s bottom lip. He doesn’t know how much he can touch, but he finds a thrill in waiting for the guardian to guide him, so he braces his hands by holding on to Jeonghan’s sheets instead of his waist. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan doesn’t disappoint, the hand behind his neck bringing Mingyu closer, until the tentative licks turn into Mingyu sucking Jeonghan’s bottom lip between his teeth, grazing just enough to give him a heightened sensation. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Jeonghan whispers, and Mingyu is pretty sure it’s the first time he hears him curse. Fuck his life, Jeonghan is so goddamn sexy. He pulls Mingyu’s hair, dragging him away from his mouth for a second, causing Mingyu to bite down harder on his lip. The distance doesn’t stretch for too long before Jeonghan descends back on him, taking control of the kiss and licking Mingyu’s mouth open, hot and filthy, sucking on his tongue and lips. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu feels like he’s being fucked just from kissing, wet and sticky and burning. Jeonghan’s hand releases his hair, only for him to put both his hands flat on Mingyu’s bare chest, nails grazing the skin, touching him like he can’t get enough of Mingyu. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is what he wants. This is how Mingyu knows he blooms, under the attention of someone guiding him, commanding him, ravishing him. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t contain the choked moan he spills into Jeonghan’s mouth when the guardian’s fingers find his nipples, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sensitive even when he was human. Mingyu almost wants to tell him he sometimes can come just from playing with them, but he doesn’t want Jeonghan to test that. He wants all of it. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan lets out an ‘oh’ against his mouth, like he found a treasure. There’s a strip of saliva connecting them, and it’s hotter than it has any right to be. He can’t even believe Jeonghan is touching him.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little sensitive there, pup?” He asks, and Mingyu almost hates him. He doesn’t know how Jeonghan knows, but the nickname doesn’t sound fond, at least not entirely. It’s mocking, teasing, and honestly a little humiliating. Mingyu swears he shivers. He kind of loves it, if he’s being honest.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hn,” He answers, not looking at Jeonghan in the eyes. “A little.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan hums, then pushes Mingyu down on the bed, enough to have his upper body fully prone, and half-lies on top of him. He has a thigh pressed between Mingyu’s, and the one hand that’s not supporting himself caresses a path down to his waist. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a good look at Mingyu then, eyes molten gold, vulnerable enough to show him he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> too. He looks like he’s the predator, as if he’s the one about to feed from Mingyu. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers his words from the day before. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sometimes… One or two come along and make me almost understand a lust so powerful you want to devour someone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan leans down to press an open-mouthed kiss to the hollow of his throat, on the corner of where his shoulder meets his neck, then another one below his ear. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He trails down, and before Mingyu can brace himself, he closes his mouth around one of his nipples and sucks hard, teeth rough. Mingyu lets out an embarrassingly high-pitched, choked off moan at the harsh sensation. He doesn’t bother hiding or muffling the weak whines he lets out when Jeonghan keeps teasing the nub with his tongue, then blows air on the rawed result. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look perfect like this,” Jeonghan whispers. “Knew you would.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu is a sucker for praise, and the way he rolls his hips against Jeonghan’s thigh is pure reflex. The guardian doesn’t stop him, just presses his thigh a little more firmly, and he’s sure he can feel his cock through their clothes.  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even look real,” Mingyu answers, unable to stop himself from grinning. “I’m half convinced I’m dying in a ditch somewhere and hallucinating.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan chuckles. “It’s gonna feel very real very soon.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounds like half a threat and half a promise. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan gets up from the bed and Mingyu has a protest on the tip of his tongue, until he realizes exactly why. Jeonghan dips his thumbs under the hem of Mingyu’s pants, eyes questioning. Mingyu nods, letting Jeonghan get him fully naked. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not embarrassed to say he’s already hard. He really does have sensitive nipples, goddamn it. Jeonghan stares at him hungrily, gaze zeroing in on his cock, eyes glassy.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I had plans for you,” He licks his lips before speaking, stepping closer again to run his fingers over the sensitive skin of Mingyu’s inner thighs. “But I’m changing them.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s--” Mingyu breathes heavily, feeling the thrill of it all the way down his spine. “What’s the plan now?” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiles sweetly, with all the aura of a divine being. “Now I want you inside me. And I want you to bite me while I ride you. Can you do that for me, pup?” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Mingyu groans. “Yeah. Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>can I-- Can I take your clothes off?” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu is up as soon as Jeonghan nods, and he doesn’t care about being seductive or seeming too eager anymore. Jeonghan wants him the way he is, by some miracle. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He realizes this is the first time he’s the one doing the touching. Lord. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands are shaky when he reaches for the buttons of Jeonghan’s flowy and too transparent shirt, undoing them carefully, using the time to try and calm himself down. It doesn’t work very greatly, as Jeonghan rests a hand on one side of his face the whole time, thumb tracing Mingyu's cheek, too intimate of a gesture. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally slides the shirt off of Jeonghan, his eyes zero in on his neck. It’s almost like everything else has overwhelmed him enough to push this part to the back of his mind, but it comes back full force. He can hear the blood pulsing through the vein on the side of Jeonghan’s neck tauntingly. Beckoning him in for just a taste.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches a hand to finally touch Jeonghan’s bare skin, right on top of the perfect spot. “Can I bite you here?” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmn,” Jeonghan agrees without missing a beat. “I expect you to.” He doesn’t allow Mingyu to take off his pants and underwear, pushing them down and away himself, certainly quicker than Mingyu would have. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s even more ethereal like this, bare for him to see. He’s lean but firm, skin supple and cock curving towards his stomach, a deep pink coloring the tip. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches for a vial on a box beside his bed, and pushes it into Mingyu’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never--”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can follow simple instructions, pup.” Jeonghan says in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> tone, then crawls on top of him, thighs bracketing Mingyu’s hips, the movement making their cocks drag against each other. Mingyu gasps helplessly wrapping his arms around the lean little waist, unoccupied hand resting on the curve of Jeonghan’s ass.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not lying. He has never done </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> with anyone. His experience was limited to him and Chan getting heated after one of the times he fed from him, ending with both coming in their pants after dry humping each other like teenagers; and the one ill advised night Minghao fucked him between his thighs and got him off with his hands, when both had been blindly pent up from their respectives one-sided feelings for Junhui and Wonwoo. They absolutely refused to talk about it now.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of that comes even close to actually fucking someone, and not just anyone, but Jeonghan. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guardian senses whatever Mingyu is feeling with his freaky, know-it-all brain, and tilts Mingyu’s head up to lick into his mouth again, a kiss that’s equal measures filthy and sweet. Almost. Or maybe Mingyu’s just needy. It’s enough to make him relax considerably, and he doesn’t stop kissing Jeonghan. He sucks a kiss into the corner of his jaw, face curtained by Jeonghan’s hair, then trails down slowly until he reaches that one spot that keeps enticing him to sink his fangs into. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulsing, warm, alive. He sucks there with a little more pressure, then bites down hard, but not with fangs, not enough to break skin. Maybe he’s learning how to tease, because that draws an earth-shattering moan out of Jeonghan, deep from the back of his throat, and Jeonghan grids down on him, cocks rubbing against each other with not nearly enough friction. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu buries his face into his neck, and Jeonghan takes advantage of that to whisper in his ear. “Open me up for you, pup.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That gets a full-body shudder from him. Unable to refuse a command in that voice, he pours some of the slick-consistent fluid onto his fingers and puts a small distance between him and Jeonghan. His eyes trail down Jeonghan’s body, wondering what in the world he could’ve done to deserve this. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I--” He starts, but doesn’t know how to ask “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can I touch your cock first</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” no matter how hard he tries. The lust seems to choke him up. He wants to put his hands and mouth all over Jeonghan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jeonghan sighs. “Touch me.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closes his slicked up hand around Jeonghan’s cock, dragging it up and down. This he knows. This he can make feel good. “Fuck,” He’s hipnotized by his hands touching Jeonghan like this. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tighter,” Jeonghan commands, voice breathy and melodic and sexier than it has any right to be. “You’re not gonna hurt me.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu tightens his fist, his own cock untouched and impossibly hard just from touching Jeonghan. He rubs a thumb on the underside of the head, circles around it, just the way he knows Jeonghan will like, because it’s the way he likes it. Jeonghan fucks up into the circle of his hand only once, the perfect picture of control. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough,” He says. Mingyu can’t help but get his hand lower, only enough to rub a thumb on his perineum, making Jeonghan drop his head on his shoulder. He breathes hard but controlled, and only barely conceals a moan. “Do as I say, Mingyu.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu breathes out a small “Ok,” then reaches around for the place where Jeonghan wants him to touch him. He pours more liquid onto his fingers for good measure. He knows Jeonghan is strong, stronger than he looks, but he still doesn’t want to hurt him. Mingyu’s strength is deadly and inhuman, and sometimes he can’t really control it. Except, of course, when he’s told to.  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan presses his body closer to Mingyu, chests flush against each other, and reaches behind himself with one hand. Mingyu can’t see what he's doing, but he finds out soon enough when he reaches for his ass. Jeonghan is spreading himself to Mingyu for easier access. Mingyu doesn't know how he doesn’t come on the spot from the realization alone. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Start with two fingers,” Jeonghan says. “I can take it, and I’m not that patient.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu circles his fingers around the rim of his hole, first finger dipping in, then the second. There’s some initial resistance from Jeonghan, almost enough for Mingyu to retract and as if he’s okay, but then he relaxes and rolls his hips, good enough sign for Mingyu to start pushing his fingers in.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan groans as Mingyu gets knuckle-deep inside of him, biting down on Mingyu’s shoulder, hand tightening on his hair. “Your fingers are longer than mine. Thicker.” He comments, but doesn’t tell Mingyu to stop. Instead, he pushes against the fingers so they’re deeper inside. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me with your fingers,” Jeonghan commands, pressing a kiss below his ear, then one to his slack mouth. “I’m sure you know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> goes.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu nods, retracting his fingers up to the tip, then sinking them down again, deeper than before. Jeonghan lets out a satisfied hum against his mouth. “Good boy.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blooms under the praise. “Does it feel good?” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan huffs. “Could feel better,” He says, instantly destroying the shy bit of ego Mingyu could've built so far. “But we’ll get to that. You’re good at following orders, huh? I had a feeling you would be.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continues to fuck Jeonghan loose, but he wants more. He wants to be sure Jeonghan is as wound up as he is. “You can add a third,” Jeonghan says. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he pushes another sopping slick finger along, it’s a too-tight fit. Jeonghan’s walls contract against the intrusion, scalding hot inside. Mingyu has some idea of how this goes now, so he does the next logical thing. He pushes in with a little more force, and curves his fingers inside Jeonghan just a little, enough to hear him gasp. Close enough, but not the reaction he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan rolls his hips to fuck himself down and Mingyu can feel his whole relaxing, taking him deeper. It takes a few more half-successful tries for Jeonghan to realize what he’s doing. “Down, pup.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There. He curves down just enough to find what he’d been looking for, and to draw the reaction from Jeonghan. The guardian arches his back, unruly moan falling from his lips. “Good boy, Mingyu. A little harder.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu presses down harder as Jeonghan fucks himself down, cock hitting his own stomach, leaking and colored an angry red now. “So good, listens so well.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Mingyu drops his head against Jeonghan’s shoulder, tongue darting out to lick at Jeonghan’s neck. He doesn’t really know what he’s asking for, but he knows he sounds like he’s the one getting fucked. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hunger is amping up, too. He can feel the way he keeps getting drawn closer and closer to the pulsing vein on Jeonghan’s neck. He’s hungry and unbearably turned on and a mess already, cock untouched and leaking. So make no mistake, no matter how this is going, Jeonghan is definitely the one fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan fucks himself down a couple more times, as if he can’t help it, and then lifts himself up by the thighs, pushing Mingyu’s fingers away. He reaches for the vial of lube, pours a small amount in his hand and reaches for Mingyu’s cock for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands are small, and it should be illegal the way his cock looks on Jeonghan’s hand. He’s not gonna lie, it does great things for his ego, how big his cock looks in Jeonghan’s pretty fingers. Jeonghan slicks him up and down, fingers tight around him, fucks Mingyu’s cock into the circle of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you, pup, so big,” He smiles predatorily. “You’re gonna fuck me so well, mn? Split me open?” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu nods stupidly, shutting his eyes tight. Jeonghan pats the side of his face lightly, not letting up on the agonizing stroking. “Look at me. Don’t take your eyes off of me.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu opens his eyes to the sight of Jeonghan lifting himself up, lining Mingyu’s cock up to his stretched hole.  He reaches a hand to help, and they both have him sink down, inch by torturous inch, suffocatingly tight and wet around Mingyu’s pulsing cock. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True to his own words, Jeonghan is not as patient as he looks, and his thighs purposefully give out, and he sinks in one long, fluid motion, taking Mingyu’s cock so deep he’s fully seated on top of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mingyu moans, high pitched and desperate, his hands around Jeonghan’s waist squeezing so tight he can’t not leave bruises this time, no matter how fast Jeonghan heals. He doesn’t even know where </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> came from. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He doesn’t really think his words before speaking, ever. He can’t even obey Jeonghan and maintain eye contact, head instantly dropping to bite on his shoulder.  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Jeonghan answers, and Mingyu realizes he sounds choked. There’s some more ego points for him. He pulls Mingyu back forcefully by the hair. “Can feel you so deep, pup, fuck. Feel like you’re fucking all the air out of me.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mingyu moans unabashedly, mouth slack and eyes hooded.  “Please, please--”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan sucks his bottom lips between his teeth, then shoves his tongue inside his mouth, a kiss that would bruise if Mingyu wasn’t so strong. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Jeonghan rises himself up and drops back down with force. Unlike what Mingyu expected, he’s not slow, not controlled. It’s harsh and strong and filthy, immoral wet noises of skin slapping against skin filling the quiet room. Jeonghan is small, fragile-looking even, but he’s anything but. He takes all of Mingyu, unable to keep himself from moaning, split open on his cock. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s only a matter of time before Mingyu takes advantage of his sitting position and his inhuman core strength. He wraps one arm around Jeonghan’s tiny waist and braces himself with the other against the bed, finding his footing on the floor to fuck up into Jeonghan, matching the pace of his riding. It’s a good thing he has a good memory, finding just the right angle to fuck into the one spot inside Jeonghan, the older sinking his nails on the back on Mingyu’s neck hard, shivering in pleasure. He’d be bleeding from the force of it if he were human. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quick learner, baby?” Jeonghan provokes, still effective enough even with his voice breaking. “Anyone else would be torn apart, big cock like this. Want to tear me open, mn?” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows Jeonghan is teasing, he knows how he sounds, how easy it is to press Mingyu’s buttons. Mingyu just fucks harder, like he’s trying to fuck the lust and hunger out of himself and into Jeonghan. “Hyung, can I bite you, please, please--”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan sighs. “Yeah, sweetheart,” He says, switching so fast from teasing to unbearably sweet that Mingyu gets backlash. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu stops his movements, letting Jeonghan take control again, rolling his hips in tiny, circular motions. Mingyu carefully pushes the long hair away, nosing at the corner of Jeonghan’s neck. “You smell so good, fuck. Hyung, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- Really, I can’t-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows he’s not making any sense, but Jeonghan shushes him, hand petting his hair the same way he did the times Mingyu fed from him before, encouraging and grinding. “Do it, pup.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu lets instinct take over as Jeonghan gently guides him closer, lets his fangs come out. He puts his mouth right above the spot he’s been dreaming about and finally sinks his fangs in, promptly whining as the hot scarlet liquid fills his mouth and he sucks, hard, harder than he’d done so far, taking too much too fast.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To a newly turned vampire, everything is overwhelming. Sunlight, hunger, the noises and the newly found strength, the emotions and the lust and the anger. Mingyu thinks he hasn’t been this overwhelmed since he turned. Everything is too much, the blood that feels like a drug, the heat of being inside Jeonghan, the scent of him, the pleasure that shoots up his spine as Jeonghan rides his own pleasure, panting hard. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan clenches around his cock, and Mingyu is pretty sure they’re both getting close to coming, with the effect of the venom in Jeonghan and the honey-like taste of him that Mingyu can’t get enough. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu’s skin is unnaturally cold due to his vampiristic nature. Now, he feels like he could be scalding hot from this alone. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gyu,” There’s a ringing in his ears and he hears Jeonghan’s voice only distantly, but it’s bordering on instinct to follow his guidance. He lets Mingyu drink from him for a few moments more, probably more than he even should, with how hard Mingyu is simultaneously sucking and injecting venom into him, how much he’s taking. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gently pulls Mingyu’s head away from the bite once he thinks he’s had enough, and it shouldn’t, it really shouldn’t be that hot that he licks the corner of Mingyu’s mouth, his own blood, but Mingyu thinks at this point he’s too gone for him. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me into the bed. Need to come with you in me, come </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, come on, just a little more, pup.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu picks him up by the back of his legs a little too fast, and pushes Jeonghan down on his bed a little too strongly. Jeonghan seems to love it. The puncture wounds on his neck are still bleeding slightly, and Mingyu can’t help himself from leaning down to lick at the leftover blood staining his pale neck. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no shyness in the way he sinks his cock back into Jeonghan, earning what he has catalogued now as his pleasured, satisfied sigh. “Don’t hold back.” Jeonghan commands into his ear. So he doesn’t, fucking back into him with enough force to make the bed shake, Jeonghan dragging a hand down his back, nails scratching with force, in contrast to the gentle hand petting Mingyu’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, I’m so close--” Mingyu grinds out. Jeonghan makes a noise than sounds like an agreement, rolling his hips as much as the position allows him to, running both hands down Mingyu’s body until he reaches his ass, forcefully groping him, making Mingyu fuck him even deeper. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come.” A simple word is all it takes for Mingyu to shudder and come deep in him, muffling his sob on Jeonghan’s shoulder. Jeonghan grinds himself fast and dirty, milking Mingyu’s orgasm out of him with his hands in Mingyu’s ass, and he can feel the exact moment Jeonghan comes untouched, spilling between them, a whispered, broken “Mingyu,” falling from his lips. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan pants underneath him, warm and alive. “Okay, off, you’re crushing me.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu rolls over to lie on his side, facing him. Jeonghan’s hair is a mess, and Mingyu reaches to gently push some unruly strands away from his face. He’s gorgeous. Mingyu presses a kiss to his shoulder, unable to stop himself. Jeonghan doesn’t seem to hate the affection. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re like that,” He comments, exasperated but not irritated. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu shrugs. “Guess I’m like that.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his earlier protest, Jeonghan pulls at him until Mingyu is lying half on top of him, face buried in his hair. He still smells so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mingyu blames vampire anatomy. He’s ready to go again. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, huh?” Jeonghan provokes. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu groans. “Stop. There’s nothing to that.”  He knows he’s pouting, but Jeonghan can’t see it, so he can’t prove it. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure there isn’t.” He just knows Jeonghan is smiling at him fondly, he swears, but he can’t prove it either. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make me forget this?” Mingyu phrases it as a plea, because yeah, he loved sex, really, great first time (or second? who cares), but he’s too stubborn to let it distract him from this particular topic. “I really don’t want to forget about you.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mingyu--”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu lets out a frustrated whine. “It’s not like I’m gonna come here begging for you to-- I don’t know, I don’t know what you’re thinking but I won’t bother you. Wonwoo hyung won’t even let me, you know--”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows he’s rambling, but he really needs to make his case. Regardless, Jeonghan shushes him. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stay quiet for what feels like an eternity. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan sighs, like the sound is being ripped out of him. “That’s not the reason.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what is it?” Mingyu asks, and he’s sure the only reason Jeonghan hears it it’s bc it’s spoken right next to his ear, with the way he voices it low like he’s trying not to spook a wounded animal. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m supposed to be the protector of this place,” He starts. “I answer to someone. I serve a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nature</span>
  </em>
  <span> deity. You and Wonwoo are cursed by it. You’re undead, the farthest thing from natural there is. All of this should’ve kept me away from him, you know. I do have some power, Mingyu, but not enough that I can keep him here with me for long, and I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a test of nature too, the way I taste for you and him and what you can do to me. We could kill each other, you know? Wonwoo too. If you stay, or if you keep coming back, if i let you, sooner or later the forest is going to realize there’s something off. Something that doesn’t belong here. It’s going to revolt against you, or Wonwoo, and even me. It doesn’t go well.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu takes the words like a stake to the heart. Fuck. So Jeonghan was actually willing to put himself in danger to help them. And he didn’t even know Mingyu before then. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you erase Wonwoo’s memories too? Does he even know?” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He agreed,” Jeonghan swallows. “I’ve only done enough for the memories to get blurry enough so he couldn’t find this place, or that remembering me gets harder the longer he stays away.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu pulls back to look at his face. “Then how did he find you now? To ask for your help?” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t,” Jeonghan answers honestly, rubbing soothing circles on Mingyu’s nape. “I have my ways of keeping an eye on him. I don’t interfere much, most times I can’t anyway, but if he needs help… Once in a blue moon, I help. If I’m able to.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like the stones,” Mingyu murmurs. He remembers the day Wonwoo gave one to him and one to Minghao. He couldn’t exactly explain where he got them, but he had a similar one hanging from his neck. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, like the stones,” Jeonghan confirms. “And you. I knew I could help this time. I know you’re his-- You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He sired you. It’d be the end for him if he lost you.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu doesn’t know how to respond to that. Everything about this is a little too much. Jeonghan’s devotion to Wonwoo, his own devotion to Wonwoo, and whatever there was between them now. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He saved me,” Mingyu says. “When he turned me. I was torn to shreds by a wolf. Wrong place, wrong time. Stupid story. He couldn’t bear to see it, and now he’s stuck with me.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan shakes his head. “I’ve known him for a long time, before he had you or your friend Minghao. It wasn’t hard to see he was miserable, even if he thought he was hiding it. He’s not miserable anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu wonders what that feels like, to be able to do something as impossible as to easily read Wonwoo. He sighs. This is a mess. And Jeonghan must’ve felt so fucking lonely. He can’t bear the idea of letting Wonwoo go himself, let alone knowing that the more time passes, the more he’d forget about him. Mingyu can’t understand selfless love like that yet. He loves like an iron brand. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Mingyu starts. “Listen, I get it, or at least I think I do. But you don’t need to do this. There’s something-- We can figure something out, okay? I swear. I know he doesn’t want to forget about you either, even if he agrees. You’re both stupidly selfless, apparently. I don’t know what this is or what’s gonna happen but I don’t want you to be alone and I don’t want to forget about you. And you may think I’m stupid but this meant something to me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>--”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan draws him into a kiss, a soft one, with no other intention other than being soft. And, of course, shutting Mingyu up. “Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay? That easy?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. “Yeah, okay. You’re stupid, and we can’t just figure something out. There’s no way around this. You’re reckless and probably have a death wish. You’re in love with him and I’m in love with him, and you’re aware of that, but I think the dots haven’t properly connected in your brain that you should dislike me instead of fucking me. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But okay, fine. Because you asked, and I don’t think I have the heart to deny you anything when you just started smiling the stupid smile you have in your face right now and your dick is still pressed against my thigh and still very interested.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite using the tone, the condescending, bordering on mean one, he says it like he’s fond of him. Like… Like Mingyu is not totally gross and stupid and he might like him, even. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m pretty cute,” Mingyu completes, unable to keep the, according to Jeonghan, stupid smile off his face. “Kinda hot, too.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop fishing for compliments.” Jeonghan scolds. “Your ego is already big enough.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If by ego you mean--”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will kill you.” Jeonghan slaps his ass. Hard. Very shortsighted of him, in Mingyu’s opinion, if he thought that would shut him up. Instead, it just reminds him he’s still hard, still interested, and unable to stop himself from humping his cock against Jeonghan’s leg. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kill me later,” Mingyu kisses him, then whispers against his lips, “I want you in my mouth. Tell me what to do. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan acts annoyed when he really isn’t. He likes it when Mingyu is polite.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan stands back when Wonwoo appears at the door, looking at Mingyu like it’s the first time he’s ever seen him. Mingyu wants to swoon into his arms like a victorian maiden. He reaches for Mingyu’s face, thumbs caressing his cheeks. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, that voice. Mingyu would cry if he could, which is stupid, because it hasn’t even been a week, but he missed the deep, low voice one could think was devoid of any emotion, but Mingyu knew better. He misses his touch, his solid presence beside him, his face-- The list goes on. He’s fucking whipped, yeah. And what about it?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung,” He says in the whiny voice he reserves for Wonwoo only, when he wants him to think he’s cute. “I should be asking you that,” He pouts, maybe overkilling it, and then plasters himself all over him, burying his face in Wonwoo’s neck. He smells like home. Mingyu is so in love with him it’s pathetic. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You almost died.” Wonwoo states too seriously, gently rubbing circles all over his back like he wants to make sure he’s really there. That would be Wonwoo’s elegant version of throwing himself into Mingyu’s arms, he thinks.  “I almost lost you.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu presses a kiss to Wonwoo’s cheek, uncaring if Wonwoo would rather he’d save it for private. It’s not like he can even hide anything from Jeonghan anyway. He never had a chance. He rubs his nose against Wonwoo’s, something he rarely ever had the courage to do before, but he’ll excuse all of his actions with almost dying again trauma. “You didn’t. I’m fine, brand new. Jeonghan hyung made sure of that.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a genuine look of surprise in Wonwoo’s face. Behind them, Jeonghan smiles. “I did. Everything went well, I’m assuming?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo nods, looking at Jeonghan straight in the eyes. Mingyu thinks he can almost see he wants to say something.  “Thank you,” It’s what he settles for. “Again.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan shakes his head. Mingyu, despite popular belief, understands some social cues. He steps away, allowing Jeonghan free access to Wonwoo. The guardian reaches for him, taking Wonwoo’s face in his hands, so gentle one would think Wonwoo is made of glass instead of steel like-control over bloodlust and inhuman strength. Wonwoo closes his eyes for a second, leaning into the touch like it physically pains him. Mingyu feels for him, for both of them. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He realizes, then, Jeonghan’s feelings are undoubtedly reciprocated. Wonwoo loves him. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels his dead, unbeating heart expand. It’s not, as he expected, jealousy. He doesn’t really know what it is. It doesn’t seem bad.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like last time?” Wonwoo asks, and Mingyu has never heard him sound so fragile. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan takes a deep breath. “No, not like last time. Not anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu sees the moments Wonwoo’s expression turns into one of confusion, gratitude and incredulity. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan pulls him into a kiss, so explicitly loving Mingyu thinks, again, that he could cry. They’re so goddamn beautiful together it fucks with his head. Wonwoo sighs into the kiss, body relaxing instantly. It doesn’t last long, Jeonghan separating them, resting his forehead against Wonwoo’s.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like last time,” He repeats when Wonwoo looks like he can’t comprehend what’s happening. “You have to go, but we’ll talk soon, I promise. Mingyu can catch you up on some things. He should be very detailed.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu shoots him a murderous glare. How dare he insinuate Mingyu has to tell the man he loves, in detail, how he fucked the man Wonwoo loves. Oh my god. Fuck Jeonghan, really. And fuck his undead life. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan walks up to him to press a delicate kiss to the corner of his jaw. “Now go.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonwoo, Mingyu thinks, looks like he’s trying to piece together the hardest puzzle ever made in earth history. If Jeonghan wasn’t so </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d thank him for the experience of seeing self-assured, elegant, aloof Wonwoo confused like a kitten. He’s so cute. He’s so fucking cute, oh god, Mingyu thinks he might actually, truly die from being in love. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jeonghan-hyung,” Mingyu turns to the guardian a moment before they leave. “We’ll figure something out, right?” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “Maybe.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu can’t keep the grin off his face. Wonwoo grabs him by the hand, and they leave with the certainty they’ll come back. And they’ll remember.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just my brand to debut a new account with a fandom i've never written for before and pre-polyamory... yeah. (i wanted to write pwp, but like, can i ever. so here's a bit of plot and feelings.)</p>
<p>don't be shy come on tell me what you think and if i should consider writing a wonhan prequel/ot3 follow up. </p>
<p>if you find any mistakes don't tell me, i do NOT respect the english language.</p>
<p>[EDIT] find me on my svt <a href="https://twitter.com/poetcores">brainrot twitter account</a> i guess? @poetcores. idk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>